


Alastair's Apprentice

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Gen, Hell, Post Season 3, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little tidbit of hell during Dean's last 10 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alastair's Apprentice

 

It was strange.

Who would have thought that the righteous man would have a natural talent for torture?

Alastair loved seeing Dean work.

It was the same with every new soul who came to Dean’s rack.

Normally a soul stayed on the rack at least for as long as it took for them to change, to become a demon.

Nobody else but Dean and his father before him ever got the offer to change sides. Had Dean already been a demon before coming of the rack and torturing others he wouldn’t have been the righteous man anymore.

There were no souls not on the rack or waiting for the rack.

Just Dean.

When a new soul came they were always relieved to see a fellow soul standing there. They thought they were getting a reprieve. 

The problem was that the intended torturer always knew what got the person on the rack in this position. Their crimes were always open to Dean.

And he had the tendency to make the punishment fit the crime.

Alastair knew he was indulging Dean’s protective and non-evil nature by only giving him souls that really deserved his wrath. But it also was highly entertaining and gratifying to see him let loose.

What Dean had done to the soul of a pedophile child-killer who preferred his victims under the age of 6 had even been highly educational.

The Grand Torturer of Hell saw his apprentice meticulously cleaning instruments and testing blades for sharpness. The human assured himself that the blowtorch was filled and functioning and ordered everything to his own satisfaction.

Alastair looked to the new soul on the rack to read the writing above. __

_Dennis Carl Jones, murdered both parents and his 3 siblings for the inheritance _

The demon made himself comfortable. Today he expected great entertainment.  



End file.
